1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus that can selectively attach and detach a monitor and a stand using a bracket connection structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus generally comprises various devices displaying data in the form of letters and diagrams on a Braun tube. An LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), a flat panel display device, tends to extend its range of utility from a computer monitor to a TV.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional display apparatus includes a monitor 2 on which pictures are displayed; a spring bracket 4 having a lock 5; and a stand 6 attachable to and detachable from the lock 5 and supporting the monitor 2.
Since the conventional displaying apparatus comprises only one spring bracket which supports four directional (up/down/left/right) movements of the stand 6, the stand 6 may not maintain an accurate control point if used for a long period of time. It also requires frequent replacement of the bracket because the elasticity of the spring bracket may be reduced due to frequent locking or unlocking between the monitor 2 and the stand 6.